


Take It All

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Kakashi shows Sakura what she is good for, his personal breeding wife. If she's not pregnant now, he will get her pregnant.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangeBeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/gifts).



> Another Hump Day Treat,  
> This ask came from the joyous StangeBeautiful.  
> Thanks for the prompt love!
> 
> If you want me to continue, send me an ask on my Tumblr, this is my last one in my queue so add some more to my ask box.
> 
> **  
> [Hump Day Treats Asks](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/Hump%20Day%20Treats)  
>  **

Kakashi looked at the calendar, today's date was circled in a lively red marker. He chuckled as he read the little note she left for him scribbled in the box.

_See you at home stud._

He had been looking at that little corner of his calendar all day long, itching to get home. Now the clock struck, he jumped out of his chair leaving his oversized hat and robes somewhere on his desk for someone to pick up. He didn’t really care right now, he needed to be with his wife.

Getting home seemed to take longer than usual. He threw open the door, shucking off his shoes and flying to the bedroom. There she was. Waiting for him on the bed. Looking like a meal to a starving man in a sheer black negligée. Kakashi stood at the foot of the bed, urgency gone, he took off his vest slowly, his eyes never leaving her body. She stretched out like a cat, rolled around the bed for him, teased him with sultry jade eyes.

When he finally slipped off his clothes, he climbed into bed, chasing her, grabbing her by the ankles, her laughs filling the room as he yanked her to him.

“I have been waiting all day for this, Love.” He growled, his hands pinning her down so she couldn’t escape.

“Is that so?” Her voice sounded uninterested, but he knew it was just part of their little game.

He sniffed the air, “I can smell you want it. It’s just calling to me. Don’t deny it.”

“What are you going to do about it, _Stud._ ” Her eyes danced in delight.

He tore off her lingerie, not wasting anymore time. “Tonight, this is only for one thing. I am going to breed you. I am going to fuck you over and over until your belly can’t hold any more of my cum.”

Sakura let out a gasping moan as he harshly spread her legs, showing him his target.

“This little pussy, is going to take my cock all night long.” His hand on his hard cock, he pressed his tip to her entrance. There was a jerk of her eager hips, “Look at you, already acting like a bitch in heat.” He pushed in, groaning at her enveloping heat and the fluttering of her walls.

“Your tight pussy wants a cock. Its just sucking me in.” When he was fully inside of her, his fingers caressed her lower abdomen, “You are going to take it all.”

Sakura whimpered, and nodded, “Yes, I’ll take it all.”

That’s was what he needed, with a smirk he started moving, setting a punishing pace. He pumped into her harshly, her stomach bulging with each thrust. His fingers pressed against her belly. “Here, I’m going to fill your womb with my seed and here is where your going to take it all and get pregnant with my child.” More brutal pumps of his hips into her, “I’m going to enjoy watching your belly grow swollen.”

Sakura head was spinning faster with each word that fell from his lips. Her walls pulsed, begging him for his cum to fill her and reach the deepest parts of her. To find their target and impregnate her. She wanted another child so badly. “Please, yes! Fill me up.”

“Your pussy is trying to milk me for my cum. So greedy, just wanting to get knocked up again. Do you like being used as a breeding bitch? Fucked and constantly impregnated?” his ragged words punctuated with broken thrusts.

Her hand joined his over her stomach, “Yes! I love cum being dumped deep inside of me, getting pregnant with your child. Please cum. Get me pregnant.”

Her insides were coiling around his pulsing cock, “Your womb is just begging for my seed.” He was close, ready to snap. “Here it comes. Take it all in.”

Sakura screamed as her insides were filled with his milky cum. Each spurt letting her know she was closer to having a child growing within her.

They stayed connected for him to catch his breath, not wanting any to leak out. Satisfied, he was ready to give her more, Kakashi quickly flipped her over on her hands and knees, ass in the air, and sunk back into her. “We are far from done. I am going to do a thorough job of impregnating you.”

Sakura cried out at his plunging thickness hitting the top of her cervix. The pleasurable ache building until she climaxed.

“You like being filled with cock and cum. That’s all you’re good for. Taking everything I give you and bearing my children.”

He didn’t stop even as her orgasm crested, leaving her a moaning mess as he continued to use her. She just nodded and whimpered, “Yes, all for you.”

“Good, you should always have a baby at your breast or in your belly.” He reached forward to squeeze her breasts, pinching her nipples. “These are just for milk for the baby your going to give me. Overflowing, leaking, spilling milk at all hours of the day. Like a cow. My personal breeding cow.”

“Yes…” Every filthy word he was saying to her was making her sob in pleasure.

“I don’t need your permission to bend you over, but it’s nice to see you so eager.” He bit her neck as he moved his hand down to her lower stomach again, his fingers grazing her clit. “I can feel my cock pushing against your stomach.”

Her fingers clenched around the blankets as she pushed back into him, she wanted more.

“Like a bitch in heat,” he cooed against her ear, “I’ll give you more.” Kakashi came again in broken pumps, “Take it all, feel it right here.” His fingers pressed against her abdomen.

“I can feel it filling me up,” she gasped breathlessly as he kept flicking her pearl until she came again.

“How about you show me how much you want to be filled with my seed?” Kakashi laid on the bed as she straddled him.

Sakura sank into his shaft. How he still had the stamina, she would never know and never complain about it. His hands on her hips helped her keep a rhythm. She could feel his liquid orgasm seeping out with each rise and fall of her hips.

“Show me where you want me to cum,” Kakashi commanded, looking up at her.

Her fingers went down pointing at her belly, “Here, spill your hot seed in here.”

When she did that, he couldn’t hold back, he slammed up into her as she played with herself. It was her face of ecstasy that drove him over the edge. “Take it all,” he groaned with finality as he peaked with her.

Sakura fell over him, they held each other. Taking his hand, she placed it over her stomach, “Think we can keep doing this all week? I’m the most fertile right now.”

He let out a dry chuckle, “I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my
> 
> **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
>  **
> 
> and leave me a prompt
> 
> Thanks for reading let me know your thoughts!


End file.
